Del amor a la obsesión
by GinOkazaki
Summary: Osomatsu, un detective irresponsable y despreocupado, en una de sus misiones conoce a Nakamura Karamatsu, el lider de la mafia a quien se suponía debía atrapar, sin embargo, le ayuda a escapar y al poco tiempo comienza una relación con éste. ¿Cómo terminará todo esto?
1. chapter 1

Todo se había salido de control. No había nada ni nadie que pudiera pararlo, solo él.

Osomatsu es un detective, es conocido por muchos oficiales de policías, detectives e inclusive es muy conocido en el bajo mundo. Sin embargo, su fama no es por su destreza como detective, ni por genialidad alguna, es conocido mas bien por su actitud tan relajada, despreocupada e ingenua.

Por más tonto que parezca aquella actitud, que pone en riesgo la mayoría de los casos, es de suma utilidad cuando los agentes entran en un estrés conflictivo que los bloquea en su búsqueda por respuestas para resolver casos. Osomatsu entra en escena para calmarlos, los relaja, y la presión en los hombros de todos los agentes cesa para dar inicio a un trabajo más municioso, elaborado y animado.

Y no solo eso, incluso llega a calmar a los delincuentes, logrando que hasta ellos mismos se entreguen.

Pero dicha "habilidad" tiene límites, además de tener un riesgo sumamente alto, es una fuerte debilidad para el joven detective Matsuno. El ser muy despreocupado y relajado lo ciega de las situaciones peligrosas, no le permite analizar lo suficiente y se deja llevar fácilmente. Una actitud que puede traer el caos y la tragedia si se subestima.

Eso es algo que pronto descubriría el detective Osomatsu.

Todo empezó con el caso de un comercio ilegal de drogas y armas. La policía había organizado una redada, y en definitiva estaban por atrapar a todos lo maleantes. Para la mala suerte del futuro Osomatsu se encontraba ahí, quería probar que su actitud podía ser seria, rogó al detective en jefe, Choromatsu, dejarlo ayudar y éste acepto.

Desde el momento en que llegaron al sitio acordado el joven detective se fue por su lado, esperando la señal para detener a cualquiera que pareciera sospechoso.

La noche era fría, el ambiente estaba tenso y eso lo sabían todos, tanto los policias como los miembros de la mafia. El viento soplaba, la ansiedad crecía y el silencio era de algun modo aterrador. La cautela era la protagónica de esa noche.

Los minutos pasaban, no había señal alguna de alboroto hasta que un fuerte disparó resonó por todo el lugar rodeado de almacenes y pequeños sitios habitacionales.

El radio de Matsuno sonó, llamaban a todos los oficiales a arrestar a todo aquel que se rindiera y disparar a todo aquel que no cediera en su ataque.

Osomatsu observó todo el lío, se oían disparos y gritos por doquier. Y nuevamente su radio sonó.

—¡Atención! ¡Atención! ¡El líder escapó, repito, el líder escapó! ¡Encuéntrenlo! —. Esa era la voz del agente Todomatsu, la mano derecha de Choromatsu.

Esa era la señal que Osomatsu esperaba. Saltó del sitio donde se escondía y recorrió sigilosamente el lugar, esquivando tanto a mafiosos como policías.

Miraba a todas partes en busca de una señal. Y en una de esas su mirada se posó en un hombre que corría a un sitio habitacional para refugiarse. Por la forma en que vestía era obvio de que lado estaba en esa batalla de dos bandos, y por su forma de correr se notaba que había sido herido.

Osomatsu lo siguió, algo le decía que ese era el lider de la mafia que tanto se buscaba en esos momentos.

Mala decisión.

Entró lo más silencioso que pudo, miró sonriente a ambos lados y de pronto un fuerte portazo sonó detrás de él.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? Alguien se separó de su grupo —. El hombre que hablaba había cerrado la puerta con su mano izquierda y con su derecha presionaba su costilla izquierda, de ella brotaba sangre.

La voz del hombre era grave y el cansancio hacía efecto en ella.

Osomatsu volteó sonriendo, rió y respondió—Yo soy el que debería decir eso, amigo. Podría llamar ahora mismo refuerzos, pero no es necesario en tu estado —.

—¿Eso crees? —contestó divertido el mafioso quien sacó una pistola y apuntó al detective que mantenía su sonrisa.

—Así es —. Matsuno levantó ambas manos, en una sostenía su radio.

— _Well_ , veo que eres valiente o simplemente un idiota —. El mafioso cayó al suelo de sentón, un quejido salió de su garganta y nuevamente hizo presión en su costilla aún con la pistola en mano.

El detective sonrió de forma triunfal. El disparo que sufrió el mafioso había provocado mucho daño en éste. Esta era su oportunidad, debía esposarlo ahora o nunca.

Se acercó lentamente mientras el mafioso respiraba con dificultad, luchaba por mantener la conciencia.

Rápidamente le arrebató la pistola y la arrojó lejos. Sacó sus esposas y antes de usarlas el mafioso lo miró, su mirada era penetrante y hechizante. El hombre tenía ojos color zafiro.

Matsuno dudó. Decidió no detenerlo, observó su herida y se fijó que nadie de sus aliados estuviera cerca. Lo levantó y lo ayudó a caminar hacia la parte trasera del sitio.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ni el mismo lo sabía, sus acciones de ese momento iban en contra de sus principios, pero había algo en el de ojos azules que le hechizaba, algo raro le decía que debía dejarlo ir, además, él podría atraparlo cuando quisiera y más al haber ver visto su rostro.

Un quejido salió de su acompañante quien preguntó— _¿What are you doing?_

—Si sigues hablando perderás tus energías.

El detective avanzó lentamente, asegurándose que nadie le viera. A unos cuantos metros se hallaba un auto negro ya viejo, parecía abandonado así que se quitó su gabardina, la envolvió en su puño y con un fuerte golpe rompió el vidrio de la puerta delantera del auto. Abrió la puerta trasera, sujetó al mafioso y lo metió ahí.

El tiempo se le acababa, en su radio pudo oír que ya habían capturado a la mayoría de los delincuentes y que la prioridad de esos momentos era buscar en todo el sitio a los que faltasen.

Rápidamente sacó los cables del auto, los cortó y comenzó a unirlos para provocar que el motor se encendiera.

Justo cuando lo logró una difilcutosa risa se oyó de atrás.

—No pareces policia.

—Bueno, uno aprende trucos para el oficio.

Se quitó su gorro, se cubrió la cabeza con un trapo sucio que estaba en el asiento de a lado y arrancó el auto alertando a los policias que estaban cerca. Algunos comenzaron a disparar contra el auto por lo que Osomatsu aceleró aún más dejándo atrás a los que los perseguían corriendo, pero no terminó ahí, algunas patrullas comenzaron a seguirle.

La sangre se le llenó de adrenalina; sonará irresponsable, pero aquello era divertido, siempre quiso hacer algo así, aunque la idea original era él persiguiendo al maleante, pero bueno.

Después de unos momentos logró despistar a las patrullas logrando escapar de su vista. Se estacionó en un callejón lo suficientemente ancho y salió del auto. De pronto, unos autos negros le rodearon y algunas personas salieron apuntándole con pistolas hasta que un gritó salió del auto en el que él había llegado.

— _Don't touch him!_

El hombre malherido a duras penas logró salir del auto. Uno de los hombres que habían llegado se acercó corriendo para sostenerlo y llevarlo a uno de los autos.

— _Don't touch him, he helped me._

Después de haber dado la orden y antes de entrar al coche de uno de sus subordinados volteó a ver al detective de ojos rojos— _See you._

Todos los autos se fueron por donde llegaron desapareciendo en poco tiempo de su vista.

Matsuno se estiró, miró el coche detrás suyo y sonrió satisfecho. La próxima vez no tendría compasión.

""""""""""

—¡Maldición! ¡Estábamos tan cerca! —pronunció con un fuerte golpe en la mesa el de ojos rosados, Todomatsu.

Estaban muchos policias de alta categoría en una reunión discutiendo la emboscada de la noche anterior.

—Tranquilicese, Totty —le calmó Choromatsu—atrapamos a muchos de sus subordinados, alguno tendrá que hablar.

—Así es Totty, cálmate, deberías estar feliz de haber atrapado a todos esos bandidos —habló Osomatsu quien también se encontraba ahí—fue muy divertido ayer ¿no? Escuché sobre el coche que escapó de todos, desearía haber estado ahí —dijo con un sonrisa.

—¡No es para reírse! —dijo furioso Todomatsu, suspiró y continuó—Déjame decirte que tú no hiciste nada.

—¿Pero que dices? Estuve ahí vigilando que nadie se estresara demás.

—Todos tranquilos, podremos encontrarlo. Solo necesitamos más tiempo... —suspiró el de ojos verdes—tardaremos, pero lo lograremos.

Con ello dio finalizada la reunión.

Osomatsu salió tranquilo de la sala donde se encontraba y vio a uno de los policías que se encargaba de revisar las pruebas de los crímenes para descifrar su significado, Ono Jyushimatsu.

—¡Hey, Jyushi! Ayer fue toda una locura ¿verdad? —decía el carísmatico detective.

—Si...pero el líder de la mafia huyó, estábamos tan cerca de apresarlo —respondió el de ojos amarillo cabizbajo.

—No se puede hacer nada al respecto, mira, en algun momento aparecerá ¿para que preocuparse ahora?

—¿Verdad? —respondió Jyshi con una sonrisa siguiéndole el juego al detective hasta que vio a Todomatsu verlos con una cara cansada y enojada—bien, debo irme...eh.. tengo asuntos pendientes, hasta luego señor Matsuno.

—Ah...lo asustaste —le dirigió la palabra al de ojos rosas.

—Es tan frustrante...

—Deberías relajarte Totty —Oso se acercó con las manos levantadas hasta su pecho moviendo sus dedos de forma extraña al mismo tiempo que sonreía con burla.

Con un poco de asco en su rostro Totty respondió—solo debo ir a descansar, de hecho todos los que estuvimos planeando la redada de ayer merecemos un descanso.

—¡Muy cierto! Entonces nos vemos...

Todomatsu estaba demasiado cansado como para protestarle que él no había participado activamente en ello, así que simplemente se fue para poder ir a descansar.

Osomatsu salió de la estación de policias con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza y caminó un rato mientras silbaba. Pronto sintió que alguien le seguía, así que decidió ir a un callejón que normalmente esta solo para encarar a quien le seguía, tenía la confianza de poder hacerlo solo.

Al llegar al callejón volteó bruscamente y exclamó—¡Quién-... —una bolsa de tela le cubrió la cabeza. Era más de uno, por la voces dedujo que eran tres personas. Dos lo sujetaban y uno hablaba por teléfono.

—Lo tenemos, traigan el auto.

Pronto llegó un coche y subieron al ruidoso detective quien no paraba de patalear. Para callarlo lo hicieron inhalar cloroformo.

Después de un rato, despertó en una cama enorme. La habitación en donde se encontraba era grande y lujosa, el sitio era una perfecta combinación de color negro, azul de Prusia y blanco.

Enfrente de la cama había un enorme armario de color negro, sin puertas, que dejaba ver las prendas colgadas y dobladas en cada uno de sus compartimentos. Al lado derecho de la cama se hallaba un enorme ventanal que dejaba entrar la luz de sol y enfrente de el había una mesita con dos asientos a cada lado. Volteó a su izquiera en donde había una mesa de centro con un sillón largo enfrente y dos sillones cortos del otro lado, todos mirando a la mesa. Habían más cosas por mencionar pero en esos momentos todo era confuso para él.

—¿Se encuentra mejor detective?

Osomatsu volteó al sitio de donde provenía la voz, era el mafioso de la noche anterior que le veía mientras se recargaba en la puerta con su hombro y con los brazos cruzados. Le sonreía.

—Lo estaría si pudieras decirme que es lo que hago aquí.

—Mis disculpas. Pero debía mostrar mi agradecimiento a la persona que me ayudó ayer. No soy alguien que olvida sus modales.

Osomatsu emitió una risa corta y fuerte —¿modales? ¿Secuestrarme y drogarme con cloroformo es su forma de agradecer?

—Lamento si mis subordinados fueron bruscos, pero no podía dejarle saber a donde iba —comenzó a caminar hacia el detective y se sentó en la orilla de la cama—como sabe, soy un criminal y usted la justicia.

El mafioso se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la habitación.

—La pregunta del millón es...¿Por qué alguien como usted me ayudaría?

—Eso mismo me pregunto, solo puedo decir que sus ojos me convencieron.

El de traje negro se acercó nuevamente al detective, recargó una de su manos en la cama y sostuvo con la otra la barbilla del detective.

—¿Es eso un halago?

—Puede ser —le respondió el detective con una sonrisa.

El mafioso rió.

 _—My name is Nakamura Karamatsu._

—¿Está bien decirle su nombre a un detective como yo? —le preguntó el de rojo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Por supuesto, porque usted no me delatará —sonrió confiado el de azul.

Soltó la barbilla del detective y se sentó en la cama.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño?

—No soy pequeño —refunfuñó el de rojo.

—Pues tu estatura y edad no dicen eso. Te ves joven y soy más alto que tú.

—Estoy seguro que me lleva solo un par de años y en cuanto a la estatura...sigo creciendo —dijo haciendo un puchero.

Nakamura rió nuevamente.

—Mi nombre es Osomatsu, Matsuno Osomatsu.

—Entonces salgamos, hice un gran festín para ambos.

Osomatsu se levantó de la cama y siguió a Nakamura a un comedor grande, en la mesa ya se encontraba la comida y en las puertas habían guardaespaldas. Nakamura les dijo a sus escoltas que salieran para poder estar a solas con su invitado.

Osomatsu se sentó en una silla, sin embargo, ese sitio era casi sacado de los típicos clichés de gente rica; la mesa era enorme y cada uno estaba sentado en los extremos.

El detective suspiró y agarro su plato para llevarlo a lado del mafioso y sentarse junto a él, dejándo a Nakamura algo confuso.

—Y dígame Nakamura, ¿Cómo puede vivir en un sitio como este sin ser encontrado por los federales?

—Llámeme por mi nombre detective, no tiene que ser tan formal —tomó un trago de vino y continuó—sería estúpido tener grandes cantidades de dinero y no poder disfrutarlo ¿no? —frunció las cejas y su sonrisa se volvió sarcástica—es tan sencillo sobornar a los policias... —Volvió en sí y habló como si nada—¿Está rico?

—¡Está delicioso! Nunca había probado algo así —miró al anfitrión y le sonrió—usted puede llamarme también por mi nombre.

Al terminar la comida ambos regresaron al cuarto donde se había despertado Osomatsu y se sentaron en el sillón.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuánto quiere? ¿Un millón, dos millones? Usted pida —dijo Karamatsu a Osomatsu.

—¿Qué tal dos millones? —dijo Osomatsu babeando, sin embargo, sacudió la cabeza y se dio una cachetada—puede que sea muy amante del dinero, pero nunca podrá sobornarme.

—¿Entonces?

—No pareces ser tan malo, así que lo dejaré ir por esta vez —dijo Osomatsu—además puedo atraparlo cuando quiera.

—¿Eso cree?

—Por supuesto, quiero decir, fue fácil hacerle una emboscada hasta herirlo.

Karamatsu cambió de humor, su mal humor se notó en sus palabras. —Eso fue por que uno de mis subordinados se atrevió a traicionarme.

El detective se encogió en su lugar y preguntó—¿Y qué fue de él?

—Digamos que nunca más volvera a abrir su maldita boca.

—Bien, eso es todo, debo irme —aquello último había asustado un poco al detective, pero antes de poder avanzar hacia la puerta una mano lo sostuvo.

—No se vaya detective, no era mi intención asustarlo, nunca le haría daño a usted —le sonrió—me gustaría ser su amigo, su actitud me gusta...si no mal recuerdo usted es conocido por ser tan despreocupado ¿no? Siempre quise conocerlo.

—¿Usted me conoce?

 _—Of course_ , muchos del bajo mundo saben de usted y de lo despreocupado que es, he oído que usted es del agrado de muchas personas.

Aquello le subió el ego a Osomatsu quien decidió quedarse un rato más. Hablaron durante un tiempo hasta que el detective tuvo que irse.

—¿Nos volveremos a ver? —pregunto el detective.

— _Of course, you're interesting and...so adorable_ —dijo sosteniendo la barbilla de Osomatsu provocando que este se sonrojara un poco.

Osomatsu aparto al mafioso quien le miraba fijamente. Maldita sea, ya lo había notado antes pero... ¿cómo puede ser un hombre tan atractivo? ¿Será así con todos?

Se puso por voluntad propia la bolsa de tela y espero a que lo guiaran al auto.

 _—See you, Osomatsu._

Después de un rato llegó a su destino, agradeció a los chicos que le llevaron a su casa y entró en ella. Se encontraba pensativo, el encubrir al lider de la mafia de esa parte de Japón no era nada bueno, pero era de cierta forma divertido y quería conocer más a ese hombre. Le parecía alguien fascinante.

Con eso terminó por seguir el sendero que lo llevaría a una serie de desastres.

* * *

Esto se supone que iba a ser un one shot pero se alargó, aunque no creo que sea larga la historia...eso espero. XD

Debería estar actualizando otras historias, pero soy un ser que se distrae mucho y que de repente se le ocurren nuevas historias. Sorry.

No sé, siento que a mitad de camino la historia se volvió floja y algo rápida (el afán de querer hacerlo one shot?) Espero mejorarla en el siguiente capítulo.

Perdonen mi posible mala ortografía y redacción.

Los personajes no son míos, son de Akatsuka sensei que en paz descanse.

Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Osomatsu revisaba unos papeles, eran las actividades criminales de la organización de Karamatsu: extorsión, tráfico de armas, fraude, delitos informáticos, casinos ilegales, apuestas ilegales y tráfico de drogas.

Osomatsu suspiró, se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento y miró a Todomatsu, se preguntó si seguía enojado por el fracaso anterior.

—Hey, Totty ¿Qué haces?

—Reviso unos papeles y escribo un informe.

Osomatsu se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la ventana del despacho. Miró afuera, todo ocurría de forma normal, la calle, los carros, los transeúntes; todo estaba bien.

La vida como detective no solo es explosiva, también se encargan del papeleo sobre los casos y muchas veces éste último ocupa más tiempo. No es que le moleste, pero a veces es muy aburrido.

—Hey, ¿Quieres ir a beber esta noche? —preguntó Osomatsu.

—No sé si pueda, tengo mucho trabajo.

—Debes relajarte, si te estresas de más no harás bien tu trabajo.

Todomatsu suspiró y le sonrió. —Supongo que no estaría mal tomar un trago de vez en cuando.

—¡Bien! Iré a invitar a Choromatsu.

Kamiya Choromatsu, a pesar de ser el jefe de la unidad se llevan muy bien ambos. Gracias a él pudo entrar a trabajar en ese sitio, aunque no sabe muy bien como es que logró convencerlo. Siendo mayor que Osomatsu muchas veces Choromatsu lo trata como un niño.

—¡Detective! —exclamó Oso.

—Osomatsu, te he dicho muchas veces que debes tocar la puerta antes de entrar.

—Pero siempre la toco antes de entrar, todos lo hacemos, sino lo hiciéramos ¿Cómo entraríamos?

Choro se rió un poco. —No seas tonto, sabes a que me refiero.

Osomatsu se acerca para sentarse en el sillón frente a la mesa de Choromatsu. —Hoy iré a beber con Totty y tú también vendrás.

—Eso quisiera pero tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Oh vamos, eso no es algo que detenga al gran detective Choro, estoy seguro que con tu habilidad lograrás terminar hoy.

—Para, me estás avergonzando detective Matsuno —lo pensó durante un momento—muy bien, iré.

—¡Perfecto! Llamaré a mi amigo para que aparte asientos.

Al llegar la noche los tres salieron de la estación de policias en el auto de Choromatsu y mientras se dirigían al lugar donde tenían planeado beber iban bromeando y hablando, de pronto comenzaron a compartir sus experiencias que habían y siguen teniendo al trabajar como detectives, aunque en ese punto Osomatsu ya había perdido cierta participación en la plática debido a que él era el único que tenía menos repertorio para contar ya que no llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando ahí.

Entre risas y anécdotas llegan al fin al sitio; no es un muy grande pero es muy concurrido por la deliciosa comida y el buen ambiente.

Los tres salen del auto y entran al local; del lado derecho de la entrada hay una barra de bebidas y detrás de esta se encuentra la cocina, enfrente de la barra hay asientos; las mesas no faltan en el sitio que, aunque no es elegante, rebosa de comodidad.

El dueño de ese pequeño sitio es Chibita, el amigo de la infancia de Osomatsu.

El sueño de su amigo era poder tener un gran negocio donde pudiera dar a conocer su delicioso Oden, una de su mejores especialidades, y al final lo ha cumplido. Y lo mejor es que lo hace junto a su esposa, Hanako, una dulce mujer de vestido azul, cabello largo y que siempre usa una flor azul como pasador para adornarse el cabello negro.

—¡Oh! Detective Choromatsu, cuanto tiempo sin verlo, nos sentimos solos sin su presencia.

—No ha sido tanto tiempo, además tiene a Osomatsu para hacerle compañía —le respondió el de verde sonriendo.

Chibita no contuvo su risa. —Ese maldito solo viene a molestar.

—¿Ustedes se conocen? —preguntó Todomatsu.

—Si —respondió Choromatsu con una sonrisa nostálgica—él fue el primer caso no oficial de Osomatsu y también fue así como conocí a Osomatsu.

—Me imagino lo difícil que habrá sido —dijo el de ojos rosas.

Chibita y Choromatsu rieron.

—Ni que lo digas —dijo Chibita.

—Osomatsu, al no ser un agente, se metió en problemas por ayudar a Chibita —prosiguió Choromatsu.

—¿Qué problemas tenías? —preguntó Totty a Chibita.

—En ese tiempo unos bandidos me amenazaban para pagarles una cuota, incluso llegaron a secuestrar a Hana para extorsionarme —recuerda enojado Chibita.

—Y fue así como Osomatsu se ofreció a ayudar. Investigó por su cuenta, persiguió a los bandidos y convenció a la mitad de entregarme, mientras que la otra no cedió. Hubo una lucha interna que terminó cuando los policías, que habían sido avisados previamente por Osomatsu, llegaron para arrestarlos a todos —. Esa era Hanako, quien terminó de contar el relato para después saludar a los agentes y luego les pasó unas bebidas.

—Osomatsu salió algo lastimado, lo detuvimos para hacerle unas preguntas ya que parecía sospechoso —continuó Choro—al final lo liberamos cuando Hana aclaró lo sucedido.

—El muy desgraciado realmente nos ayudó mucho, a pesar de ser un idiota —dijo riendo Chibita.

—Me parece que fue muy imprudente de su parte—comentó el de ojos rosas.

—Es cierto, pero de no ser por él las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes, el final no habría sido bueno—respondió el de ojos verdes—es cierto que es un idiota, joven e ingenuo, pero puede ser pulido para convertirse en un gran agente policiaco, aunque no lo crean tiene unas buenas habilidades.

—Lo que lo mata es su actitud—dijo Todo después de sorber un trago de vino.

—Si y no, si pudiera ponerle un límite a esa actitud dejaría de ser peligrosa para si mismo y los de su alrededor—comentó Choro.

—Pero es tan tonto que no se da cuenta de ello—remató Chibita que suspiró después de decirlo.

—¿Hablaban de mí?—ese era Osomatsu que había ido al baño desde el momento en que habían llegado al sitio.

Todos rieron menos Osomatsu que entendía que sucedía.

Bebieron y comieron Oden, este último regalado por Chibita, hasta que el celular de Choromatsu sonó.

—¿Diga?

Osomatsu y Todomatsu seguían comiendo, aprovechando que la casa invitaba, cosa que no terminó de agradarle mucho a Chibita por miedo a que se comieran todo y no dejaran nada a la demás clientela.

—Entiendo, iremos en este momento—dijo Choromatsu mientras anotaba una dirección en una servilleta que tenía y después colgó la llamada—Chibita, Hanako, gracias por todo; pero debemos irnos, hay un importante asunto que atender.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede Choromatsu? —preguntó Todo.

—Hay una confrontación de bandas cerca de aquí, al parecer todo comenzó con un robo.

—Me parece raro que comenzara una confrontación solo por eso—comentó Osomatsu mientras seguía comiendo.

—De cualquier forma debemos irnos. Nuevamente gracias por todo—habló el de ojos verdes a Chibita y Hanako.

—Tengan cuidado—dijo Hanako con una sonrisa.

—Hasta otra chicos—se despidió Chibita.

Los tres agentes salieron apurados del establecimiento y se subieron al auto para dirigirse al sitio que anotó el de ojos verdes.

Osomatsu se había llevado su plato para terminar de comerse su oden por lo que en esos momentos eso mantenía su boca ocupada. Choromatsu por su parte hablaba por su celular para saber si los refuerzos venían en camino y Todomatsu revisaba la dirección que había anotado Choromatsu en la servilleta para cerciorarse de que seguían el camino correcto.

—Señor, es por allá—señaló el de ojos rosas, una calle de donde provenían algunos disparos y de donde personas salían huyendo.

El auto paró y los tres salieron.

—Separémonos, cada uno ayude a los civiles que esten heridos o que sigan ahí; lo mejor será esperar a los refuerzo para guiarlos en el arresto de todos los que este disparando, al parecer son muchos—dijo Choromatsu.

—Es gracioso ¿No creen? Apenas ayer estuvimos en un tiroteo y ahora no vemos involucrados en otro y lo peor es que no llevamos armas.

—¿No traes arma?—preguntó Choromatsu.

—Por supuesto que no, ¿Por qué llevaría un arma si vamos ir a beber?

—Idiota, eso no quita que sigamos en servicio—profirió Totty.

El jefe suspiró—Bien, Osomatsu tu mantente alejado de los tiradores ¿Entiendes? Todomatsu y yo nos acercaremos al sitio donde se encuentran para sacar a los civiles que no tuvieron tiempo de salir.

—¡¿Ehhh?!—exclamó Oso—estoy seguro que puedo ayudarlos ahí.

Choromatsu y Todomatsu se inclinaron para sacar su arma que se encontraba en una funda puesta en su tobillo.

Osomatsu chifló suavemente en forma de admiración—Muy bien escondidas eh.

—Gracias—respondió Todomatsu orgulloso con una sonrisa.

—Del mismo color, en el mismo pie...hacen muy buena combinación ustedes dos ¿Acaso fueron incluso a comprar las fundas juntos?—insinuó el joven detective.

—Eres un... —bufó Totty al saber que estaba queriendo decir el de ojos rojos.

—¡¿Podemos dejar de perder el tiempo?!—grito el jefe a los dos chicos—Rápido oficial Todomatsu.

El chico de ojos rosa acató rápidamente la orden y salió en dirección al lugar de los hechos.

—No te acerques al sitio donde se concentran los disparos—repitió Choromatsu a Osomatsu, después salió corriendo al mismo lugar al que fue Totty pero en dirección contraria y de lejos se le escuchó gritar a Sakurai—¡Socorre a los civiles que salen de aquí y dirígelos a un lugar seguro!

Ambos agentes se perdieron de vista.

Osomatsu caminó por el sitio viendo si podía ser de ayuda a alguien, pero todos corrían despavoridos. ¿De que forma puede socorrer a las personas? Ya estan corriendo todas por si mismas a un lugar seguro, solo queda esperar a la ambulancia por si hay algun herido.

Pero la situación se descontrolaba, las personas comenzaban a empujar a otras llegando a lastimarlas, algunos pisaban a los que caían al suelo y el caos ya no solo parecía concentrarse en el sitio de la balacera sino también en los alrededores de esta. Y no era de extrañar, el sitio era cerca y dentro de Kabukicho, un barrio muy concurrido que posee en algunas calles estrechas que no fueron hechas para que muchas personas corrieran ahí.

Para su alivio a sus oídos llegó el sonido característico de las sirenas de las ambulancias, por lo que esperó a que llegaran para formar con ellas un centro de ayuda para los posibles heridos; después de hacerlo quiso llamar la atención de las personas, pero no lo logró, el pánico seguía ahí.

Por su suerte una de las ambulancia traía un megáfono la cual pidió prestada, se subió encima del auto de Choromatsu y gritó— ¡Atención! Soy policía, la situación ya está siendo controlada, por favor dejen de correr y empujar, ayuden a los heridos, aquí hay paramédicos.

Las personas comenzaron a calmarse, muchas comenzaron a llegar a al sitios donde se hallaban las ambulancias; pero, como siempre, hay personas despreciables que entran en pánico y hacen lo que sea por su propia seguridad, en este caso había un hombre de traje que golpeaba a una mujer que se encontraba en el suelo.

—¡Tú maldita prostituta de mierda! Por culpa tuya casi me matan allá, te atraviesas en mi camino, te caes y haces que tropiece—decía mientras veía a la mujer tirada llorando.

El de ojos rojos bajó del auto y se acercó a donde estaban esas dos personas.

—Oh, señor policía, que bueno que llega, arreste a esta mujer por intento de asesinato involuntario.

Osomatsu suspiró.

—¿Es estúpido?—espetó el detective.

—¿Disculpe?—respondió el hombre con indignación.

Osomatsu lo ignoró y se agachó para preguntar a la mujer si se encontraba bien; la mujer, con el maquillaje completamente corrido, le respondió que si. Su cara se notaba roja debido a las cachetada que le hombre le había dado, además las partes descubiertas de su cuerpo presentaban heridas provocadas por los empujones y caídas que había tenido.

—¿Cómo puede ayudar a esa basura en vez de a mi?—resopló enojado el hombre quien también presentaba heridas, pero éstas eran muy leves.

Osomatsu empezaba a perder la paciencia.

El joven detective ayudó a la mujer a levantarse del suelo—¿Está bien? ¿Puedes caminar sola?

—Estoy bien, muchas gracias—. La mujer comenzó a caminar al sitio donde se concentraba la ayuda por parte de paramédicos, sin embargo, un pie la hizo tropezar cara al pavimento. Era el hombre quien le había hecho tropezar, en su rostro había una sonrisa repugnante.

Ese fue el colmo para Osomatsu quien se acercó precipitadamente al hombre para darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. El hombre cayó con un fuerte sentón al suelo, de su nariz y boca salía sangre. Se tocó con su mano derecha las partes que escurrían de sangre mientras que con la izquiera se recargaba para sostener el peso de su cuerpo y no caer por completo.

Osomatsu ayudó a la mujer a levantarse nuevamente, esta vez le ofreció su hombro para que ella se recargara y así caminar hasta las ambulancias, dejando atrás al hombre quien no paraba de amenazarle entre gritos. Llegaron al sitio y depositó a la mujer en una camilla para que fuera revisada, al ver que todo transcurrió bien se despidió de ella.

Se estaba aburriendo, ya había ayudado en todo lo posible y parecía no haber más problemas. Cerró los ojos y sonrió para sí mismo pensando en lo bien que había hecho su trabajo, esperaba que al menos su jefe le invitara unos tragos como recompensa.

Abrió sus ojos y comenzó a caminar por el lugar; ahora que lo pensaba no habían llegado los refuerzos que pidió Choromatsu, eso era extraño. Dirigió su mirada al sitio por donde se habían ido sus compañeros y vio a un hombre de traje negro que se dirigía al sitio donde antes se habían escuchado los balazos.

Su curiosidad le ganó así que decidió seguir al de traje negro.

—¡¿Cómo que no podemos estar aquí?! ¡Esto sigue siendo nuestra jurisdicción! —miraba enojado Choromatsu al hombre de negro que no le dejaba pasar.

—Lo siento mucho señor, pero no puede pasar, somos de más alto rango que usted y se nos ha pedido hacer esto —. Una serie de hombres aparecieron para adentrarse al mero centro donde se hallaba el conflicto.

Choromatsu se fue irritado de ahí y llamó a Todomatsu para informarle que sucedía.

No sabía que estaba ocurriendo.

El chico de ojos rojos vio al de traje entrar a un cabaret donde se hallaban unos guardias vigilando la puerta. Para distraerlos arrojó lejos una botella a la derecha de los guardias quienes rápidamente fueron a inspeccionar ese ruido, por lo que Osomatsu aprovechó y se adentró al sitio.

Caminó sigilosamente, tratando de no llamar la atención, se escondió detrás de unos de los sillones que habían ahí y observó el sitio. Hasta el frente había un escenario repleto de bailarinas exóticas que entretenían a una sola persona y junto a esa persona se hallaba al hombre que siguió.

Una gran mano lo agarró de su ropa levantándolo por completo de suelo, era uno de los guardias que se supone había distraído, ante esto Osomatsu lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar que le quitara las manos de encima. Todo ese relajo atrajo la atención de las demás personas que se encontraban ahí.

El joven agente fue llevado a la persona sentada hasta al frente mientras pataleaba.

El chico de ojos rojos solo miraba al enorme guardia que lo seguía manteniendo por encima del suelo pidiendo que lo bajara a la vez que trataba de golpearlo, por lo que no se dio cuenta que su presencia había provocado una sonrisa a la persona con la que había sido llevado.

—Osomatsu—. El mencionado volteó para ver quien le llamaba. Era Karamatsu, quien le sonreía con satisfacción.

—¿Karamatsu? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo.

—Primero dile a este grandulón que me baje—nuevamente comenzó a patalear.

—Claro que no, te ves muy lindo pataleando. Es entretenido verte así—dijo el de azul con una sonrisa mientras recargaba su mejilla sobre su mano izquierda para ver mejor al agente.

—Bien, no importa, puedo bajarme solo —Osomatsu pataleo más fuerte pero no funcionaba. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que estaba muy cerca del cuerpo del guardia, por lo que le propinó un fuerte codazo en el costado derecho.

El guardia soltó al chico debido al dolor; se tocó el costado y miró a Osomatsu con enojo, se irguió, apretó sus puños y estuvo a punto de golpear al chico que estaba en posición de pelea hasta que una voz le detuvo.

—No lo toques, déjanos solos—Karamatsu miraba seriamente al guardia.

El grandulón acató la orden y se marchó.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí Osomatsu? —pregunto con una sonrisa el mafioso.

—Seguí al hombre que esta a tu lado porque se veía sospechoso y terminé aquí.

—¿Y lo seguiste así porque sí? ¿Sin un arma?

—Esta bien—dijo con una sonrisa—mis compañeros estan cerca de aquí, estoy seguro que habrían venido en mi ayuda.

—Lo dudo, esta zona ha sido evacuada, ni los policías pueden entrar, solo mis hombres estan aquí.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque soy un agente en cubierto, me encargo de varias cosas y no puedo dejar que otros se metan en esos asuntos, como tus compañeros que seguramente ya fueron expulsados de donde se hallaban—dijo el de azul mientras revisaba unos papeles.

—¿Acaso crees que soy estúpido?

—Sí, pero al final es tu decisión creerme o no. Tan solo mira, ¿cómo puedo tener tanto poder sin que ningún policía me detenga?

—¿Porque los compras? Además este sitio solo pertenece a una jurisdicción.

—¿Crees posible comprar a todos ellos? —dijo riendo.

—No, pero si a los ideales para salirte con la tuya, aparte encontre un archivo a tu nombre con tus actividades ilícitas, sin mencionar lo que sucedió el otro día.

—¿Oh? ¿Te interesé tanto como para investigarme?—dijo en tonó burlón— Fue un pequeño error lo del otro día, tuve que mantener la apariencias delante de ti. Y el archivo fue creado para hacer más real a mi personaje.

Osomatsu no estaba convencido para nada con su explicación, además si trabajara en cubierto no estaría ahí viendo a chicas bailar. Puede a veces ser estúpido pero tampoco tanto como para creer algo a la primera, debería investigar más ya que podría o no estarle mintiendo, lo mejor sería dejarlo pasar por ahora.

—Bueno... —dijo el chico mientras metía sus manos en el pantalón—parece que te estaba divirtiendo—con un gestó señaló a las bailarinas que seguían ahí.

—¿Eso?—dijo Karamatsu con risa, después hizo un gesto a las chicas para que se marcharan—solo es para matar el tiempo.

—Te gustan las chicas con grandes dotes eh—comentó Osomatsu al observar que las chicas tenían algo en común.

Karamatsu volvió a reír—Ya te he dicho que solo es para matar el tiempo—se levantó y se acercó a Osomatsu—mis gustos se extienden más allá de un solo género—se había acercado tanto que Osomatsu pudo apreciar nuevamente esos ojos azules que le gustaban mucho.

—Lástima que yo no—sonrió con picardía el joven chico que se alejó del mafioso para observar el sitio.

—¿Qué tal si te quedas esta noche a dormir en mi casa? Ya es muy noche—dijo Karamatsu a la vez que se recargaba en una pared.

—Buena esa Karamatsu, pero no. Debo volver con mis amigos—estaba apunto de irse cuando el mafioso lo detuvo.

—Ve con cuidado Osomatsu, espero nos volvamos a encontrar—le despidió con una sonrisa algo seductora.

Por un momento el agente se sonrojó, pero reaccionó rápido para despedirse e irse del lugar.

—¿Se lo habrá creído?—habló el hombre que había seguido Osomatsu y que se había mantenido todo el tiempo callado.

—Quien sabe, de todas formas hay otras formas de callar aparte de matar y sobornar—explicó Karamatsu—¿Ya los tienen?

—A todos señor.

Ambos salieron al sitio donde el tiroteo había comenzado, ahí se encontraban los integrantes de las dos bandas que habían empezado todo ese lío, estaban arrodillados mientras que los hombres de Karamatsu sostenían un cuchillo cerca del cuello de cada miembro de ambas bandas.

—Es una lástima que se les ocurriera hacer sus robos y transacciones en mi territorio, peor, se les ocurrió hacer un escándalo—miraba a todos los que estaban arrodillados, a todos se les veía asustados—talvez si hubiera sido en el territorio de alguna otra mafia hubiese habido la posibilidad del perdón con un castigo, pero conmigo eso no sucede.

—Su orden, señor—habló el jefe de esa unidad que se encontraba ahí.

—Mátenlos.

Sin tiempo de suplicar y de forma rápida todos los que se encontraban arrodillado fueron asesinados. Sus subordinados comemzaron a limpiar el sitio, además de hacer desaparecer los cuerpos en el suelo mientras que Karamatsu salió de ahí y se mezcló entre las personas para llegar al auto negro que lo esperaba para regresar a casa.

* * *

Yay, otra continuación lograda, pero floja (?) :"( No se si mejoró como dije que haría en el capítulo anterior. :0

Perdonen si la sienten floja, se supone que esto debía ser un one shot, pero se alargó y ya no será corta. (Creo) Algo gracioso es que casi olvido de que trataba la historia xD

Perdonen mi posible mala ortografía y redacción. (Tan solo vean a que hora actualicé, ¿Quién necesita dormir? Yo no...)

Los personajes no son míos, son de Akatsuka sensei que en paz descanse.

Espero les haya gustado, saludos!

PD: Casi me olvido...YA SALIÓ LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA. FUE HERMOSO. o


End file.
